Authorized shared access (ASA) in which authorized operators share band is conventionally known. Further, a technique of providing an interface that performs communication between a server and base stations, and consolidating and managing information of the base stations at the server is known (for example, refer to Published Japanese-Translations of PCT Applications, Publication Nos. 2013-545364 and 2012-518927).
A scheme is further known in which a wireless communications apparatus transmits to a management station apparatus, information of primary and secondary use channels as channel request information, and the management station apparatus assigns a channel to the wireless communications apparatus, based on the channel request information and wireless environment (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-289056).